Of All The Lies
by The Great Aerosmith
Summary: Finn watched as the light faded out, though, and those light brown eyes turned darker. They turned as black as his irises, and soon the whites of his eyes turned the same ebony color. Oh yeah, he liked this one.
1. Chapter 1

_He liked this one_

Finn stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining the reflection in front of him, smirking a little. The reflection smirked back.

He was tall. Like, really tall. Easily six feet tall, give a few inches. He had short, dark hair, and he ran his fingers through it, trying to fix it just a little. He was a bit pale, but he didn't care, and had a few freckled peppered on his face. Finn grinned a little, revealing his bright white teeth and dimples.

He was fucking _adorable_.

Finn brought his attention to his eyes. They were nothing special, a light brown color, with a certain light shining in them. It added to an innocent look that he seemed to have. Finn watched as the light faded out, though, and those light brown eyes turned darker. They turned as black as his irises, and soon the whites of his eyes turned the same ebony color.

Oh yeah, he liked this one. He kind of looked like he used to, back when he was alive, all those years ago. A little taller though. Maybe a bit more innocent looking.

Well, maybe that was because he was practically a baby.

He couldn't be much older then sixteen. He barely looked sixteen, actually. It was that baby face that got him.

As Finn kept on with the examination of the reflection, he saw the door the the public bathroom open up in the mirror. Quickly, the blackness in his eyes retreated, revealing the glowing brown ones.

He watched as two men entered the bathroom, chatting, paying not attention to Finn. They walked to the urinals, in grossed in some basketball game as they went to relieve themselves. Finn listened for a few moments, growing bored quickly. He watched them though, curious.

They were both tall, a little shorter then himself. One had dyed blonde hair, big lips, and was about as pale as Finn himself. The other was tanned, his only hair being a dark mohawk. The two laughed about something and walked to the sink, the mohawked noticing Finn's reflection looking at them.

"You want something, man?" The mohawk asked, and Finn just shrugged, shaking his head a little. Mohawk nodded slowly, and brought his attention back to his blonde friend.

That's when he saw it. A thick, black smoke escaping from a nearby vent, traveling slowly but purposely to the two friends. Like before, Mohawk seemed to be the one who noticed.

He turned around after seeing the smoke in the mirror. "What the hell? Shit, is the place on fire or something?" He asked before the smoke suddenly shot out to him, entering his opened mouth. Mohawk started to cough, maybe trying to get the smoke out, before falling to the ground, eyes closed.

"What the fuck?" Mohawks blonde companion cried out, kneeling next to him. "Hey, get up! Are you okay?"

Finn watched as Mowhawk's eyes shot open, completely black. He sat up slowly, staring at the blonde.

The blonde's eyes widened, and he shot up, backing away. "What the... Dude, you eyes." He said, backing into the counter.

Mohawk just smiled as he stood up, walking up to the blonde, staring straight at him, grin widening.

The blonde suddenly made a strange sound, a gasp first followed by what sounded like a strangled cough, and threw his hands to his throat. He started gasping for air, trying to get whatever was wrapped around his throat, blocking his breathing, off. But there was nothing. His feet left the ground, and he was slowly being lifted to the air. The blonde's legs started flailing as he attempted to breathe, looking down at Finn, an attempted at a cry for help leaving his mouth.

Finn sighed and turned to Mohawk, crossing his arms "Let him go."

Mohawk glanced over at Finn, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Put him down, now."

Mohawk scoffed, looking away from Finn and to the dying blonde. Suddenly, Mohawk went flying to the other side of the bathroom, and the blonde fell to the floor with a thud, coughing as he started gasping for air, finally being able to breathe.

"I told you to put him down." Finn said with a shrug, his eyes now pitch black "But did you listen? No."

Mohawk looked up and scowled "Fuck you."

Finn laughed and knelt down the the blonde, grabbing his chin and forcing his head up to look at him. "Leave. Now. And don't tell anyone what you saw. I may have saved you now, but I have no problem killing you. Understand?"

The blonde, his eyes growing even wider, if that was possible, nodded quickly and scrambled to his feet, running out of the bathroom, never looking back.

"You're a real asshole, Puck." Finn said as he stood up, looking to the other man.

"And you're no fun." Puck hissed as he stood too, looking to the reflection. "What the fuck is this?" He asked, indicating to the hairdo.

Finn laughed a little and shrugged, standing next to his friend. "Not sure, but you're stuck with it. Unless you want to shave it?"

Puck looked at his reflection for a few moments before shrugging. "He looks like he can pull off a buzz cut."

Smiling, Finn put his hand on Puck's shoulder, his eyes going back to normal. "Come on. Santana must be waiting for us. And you know how she gets."

Puck's eyes went back to normal, a dark brown color. "True. Besides, we have shit to get done." Puck turned and left the bathroom, turning to Finn as he opened the door. "What's wrong?" He asked as he watched his friend keep staring at his reflection.

"Nothing." Finn said, smiling once more at the man in the mirror before turning and exiting the bathroom with Puck.


	2. Chapter 2

"It took you two long enough." Santana said about twenty minutes later, when Finn and Puck finally tracked her down.

Santana pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on, smirking as she strutted up to the boys. She wrapped a slender arm around Puck's waist, eyeing him up and down "I like this one. Better then the last body you found." She cooed, before turning to Finn, the smirking slowly becoming a full fledged smile "You can't stay away from the tall ones, can you, Finn?" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

Finn laughed a bit too. "Can you blame me? It reminds me of the old me." He noted, looking away quickly as Santana's smile started to fade.

She didn't like him talking about how he used to be.

_"You gave it up, remember?" She pointed out one day when Finn mentioned his old life. _

_The trio were in Reno, sitting on a rooftop, looking down at the people below them, walking through the streets, none of them looking up to see three teens not too far above. Finn noted that he wasn't far from home, and made passing comment on stopping by._

_"There's nothing there for you, Finn. You gave it up for this, a long time ago. Long before we ever did." Santana countered, gesturing to Puck, who just took a swig out of the bottle of Jack Daniels they were all sharing. "So why would you ever go back?"_

_Finn had mumbled out a "I wasn't serious." Before snatching the bottle from Puck and taking a long swig out of it, avoiding Santana's questioning gaze_.

"Come on. Let's get going. We have jobs to do." Puck was the one who broke the awkward silence. "If we don't start by tomorrow, Bryan will lose it."

Finn nodded in agreement. "He's right. Let's go." Turning, Finn maneuvered his way through the groups of people to the door, his friends close behind him.

* * *

He saw her a few hours later.

Okay, he didn't see her, he heard her first, but still.

Santana was in the middle of talking a man named Matt, and Puck was off who knows where, and Finn was told to stay close to Santana, in case she couldn't sell her pitch to Matt. Though, by the looks of it, Santana would have no problem.

Matt was busy staring down the body Santana was using, and Finn couldn't blame him. Santana always picked the sexiest bodies she could find. Even if it meant body hopping now and then, which Finn and Puck found just stupid.

"They need to be perfect. No weird scars, or moles, no idiotic tattoos they clearly got while drunk." Santana once told them, waving her hands in the air to indicate that there was more to be added to the list.

Santana leaned forward to whisper something in Matt's ear, and Finn heard a sudden squeal and giggle. Raising an eyebrow, Finn scanned the crowded Central Park, looking for the source. He heard more giggling, and he got up from his bench, walking, following the laughter.

A few feet later, Finn found it. Hanging upside down in a tree, dark hair and arms dangling down, a teenage girl was laughing as she swung back and forth, the biggest smile plastered on her face. Finn couldn't help but smile back.

"Whatcha doing?"

The girl jumped at the question, noticing Finn looking up at her. The girl grinned more, if that was possible, and tried to shrug. "Just... hanging!" she answered, giggling again.

Finn laughed a little too. "I see that. Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good point." Finn said, nodding in acceptance.

"Want to hang with me?" The girl asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, no, I don't think so. I'm not ten." Finn replied.

"I'm not ten either!" The girl cried, furrowing her brows. "I'm, uh, sixteen. I just wanted to let loose, have some fun." The girl then scrambled to grab the branch before jumping down on her feet. "It's not bad to let loose."

"No, it's not." Finn agreed, stepping closer to the girl. He smiled again "I just don't find fun in trees?"

"Well, what do you find fun in?" The girl asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at Finn. She was much, much shorter. He stifled a laugh.

"I would tell you, but something makes me doubt you'd find anything I do fun." Finn responded, shrugging.

"How would you know? You don't even know who I am."

"Good point, again." Giving the short girl his best winning smile, Finn extended his hand. "The names Finn."

The girl looked down at Finn's hand and back to him, eyebrow raised. "Rachel..." She said slowly, extending her how hand as slowly.

Just before she grabbed it, Finn heard Puck shout out his name. Sighing, Finn looked over his shoulder, seeing Puck walking up "Yeah yeah yeah, hang on." Lowering his hand, Finn gave Rachel an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I have work to do. I have to go."

"Oh, alright..." Rachel said, frowning "Maybe I'll see you later."

"Doubt it. It's New York City. You rarely run into people twice." Finn said.

"Well, I'll be here all day. So, if you want to, you know where to find me." Rachel said, and turned to climb up the tree.

"Alright. So I guess I will see you later." Finn noted, turning on his heel and walking to Puck. He took one look back at Rachel, who was perched on the branch, watching the two.

The sun was behind her, bright as ever, especially on a day as nice as this. It illuminated her, casting a perfect shadow on the grass. Finn could make out her smile again, and couldn't help that, with the sunlight hitting her like that, she looked downright angelic. Finn laughed and shook his head at that though, following Puck back to Santana.

* * *

**This is lame but I'm tired and going away for the weekend, and I want to try and get an update each weekend if I can. It;s a bit of a filler, the next part will be better, promise.**


End file.
